camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ajacopia1
Re: First off, welcome to the wiki! Secondly, I'm only able to be on here on sparse days every once in a while; I've checked your claim this time, but please be patient and I'm sure that a claim checker will get to checking your claim eventually! Anywho, if you have any quick questions, I can try to get back to you as soon as I can, cheers! - Thanks for checking my claim, I'm working on it immediately Ajacopia1 (talk) 15:40, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: I might have the time to check a few claims later today, but there are other claims that are waiting to be checked before yours. It's possible that I might get to your claim, there are no promises, it all depends on how much time I'll have. But don't worry, we will get to yours eventually, just be understanding that there are people that have been waiting longer than you. If you need anything else, just let me know, see you around! Dante Astnov Your claim, Dante Astnov has been deleted because you have not edited it for over seven days and it still remains a work in progress. I suggest you create a sandbox for these type of characters since I believe this has happened more than once. RP Hey there, ya sure, I would love to RP. What characters do you have? Let me know. -London (talk) 22:04, January 21, 2018 (UTC) RP Ya, the son of Hecate sounds great, go ahead and leave a comment to start of Paris Spear or Lana Easton 's page(s). Ill get back to you ASAP. -London (talk) 23:03, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: Sorry for the late reply, but either way, congrats on getting your claim approved! Re: Rp? That's just so nice of you—of course I want to have a roleplay with you! I wonder when what time on chat you would be on, y' know, to plan and everything, haha. Especially me, since it's hard for me to choose a character of mine to roleplay with. Let me hear from you what kind of rp you'd like and I'll reply :D Sure sure hey come on chat ;) btw, do you want forum or comments section? Sure i would love to rp! I just need to know if you want to roleplay in comments or on a forum. CrystalWolf105 (talk) 15:15, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Ok sure! Do you want me or you to make the forum? CrystalWolf105 (talk) 15:36, January 23, 2018 (UTC) RE: I’d love to RP, but maybe in a little bit later? Maybe when I have all of my characters planned finished and all that? ~ Thistle 01:18, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Ok sure http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Ajocopia_and_Crystal%27s_Rp! Iv'e made the forum but i haven't started the rp yet. I hope to rp with you soon! Ok sure http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Ajocopia_and_Crystal%27s_Rp! Iv'e made the forum but i haven't started the rp yet. I hope to rp with you soon! CrystalWolf105 (talk) 15:20, January 24, 2018 (UTC) I posted CrystalWolf105 (talk) 16:58, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hey I would love to RP sorry I was away and didn't see your message. Where do you want to RP? "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate Category:User SignaturesCategory:GeorgieCate 22:18, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah sure we can go to the Training Arena Forum if that's cool with you, I'll be doing it with Eliza and I assume your going to be RP with Theós? "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate Category:User SignaturesCategory:GeorgieCate 22:58, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey I've Created a forum do you wanna put you WB in and then we can start? "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate Category:User SignaturesCategory:GeorgieCate 23:39, January 28, 2018 (UTC) RP Hello, I was wondering if you'd like to RP with me. :) PrincessAire (talk) 16:32, January 29, 2018 (UTC) RP Hi! I posted on our rp CrystalWolf105 (talk) 18:37, January 29, 2018 (UTC) RE: Roleplay Hello, I'd love to be able to roleplay with my only character, Caitlin Bellemore. PrincessAire (talk) 09:29, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hello, I'm really sorry about this, but I'm not sure where to find the forum :) I really apologize. PrincessAire (talk) 12:09, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Rp Hi i posted on our rp. I post everday just so that you know CrystalWolf105 (talk) 15:59, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Adoption Are you still wishing to adopt Cheryl Anders? Coz I like her really much and since you wanted to adopt her in July I didn't know if it's still a valid request. Roleplay Hey just wondering did u want Theós to come back in the roleplay or like something else, just let me know whatcha wanna do from here on out. Thanks, "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate Category:User SignaturesCategory:GeorgieCate 13:01, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Rp I posted --CrystalWolf105 (talk) 08:15, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Cheryl Since you haven't replied, I'm adopting Cheryl Anders. Reminder: Chad Valkyrie Hello there. Please be reminded that you only three days left to respond for your character's claim. Once a claim checker leaves notes on your claim and you haven't responded to them within a week, it will be deleted. The same thing happens if you leave a claim in the claiming page unfinished within a week. If you have any questions, please contact me or another administrator. Thank you. Rp Ya, sure. -- -London (talk) 23:31, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Reminder: Chad Valkyrie Chad's claiming page has been deleted. Once a claim checker leaves notes on your claim and you haven't responded to them within a week, it will be deleted. The same thing happens if you leave a claim in the claiming page unfinished within a week. If you have any questions, please contact me or another administrator. RP Hey you asked if i would like to RP with you. Yes i totally would. what details and characters?? -- -London (talk) 14:01, April 11, 2018 (UTC) What an exciting turn of events! I do believe its you who will be needing luck. I wish you the best. Lets do this :3 Re: Roleplay thing! Sorry for the late response. I'd love to Roleplay with you! I miss writing on this Wiki a ton and I can't wait to get back into it with someone. Could I potentially use my character Kara Rudikoff? She's a little unique in that she has a baby daughter, which is always a fun dynamic, but if you like she can have booked a babysitter for the duration of the RP. Or your character can meet the little one! Sorry for rambling a little. But yes I'd love to RP! Flopfish3 (talk) 17:52, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Sounds great! I'm really complemented that you've read up on Kara :) You're sweet. Flopfish3 (talk) 19:16, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Why didn't the charmspeak work on Drew? Flopfish3 (talk) 21:22, May 26, 2018 (UTC) I don't think that's how charmspeak works (in the books it works on Gigantes and even Gaia herself), but I do like your explanation. Let's roll with it :) Flopfish3 (talk) 21:34, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Hey no worries! If you want to change your latest edit that works, or we could keep going as is. Flopfish3 (talk) 21:35, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Sorry to throw you a bit of a curveball! I'm interested to see what Drew will do next... Flopfish3 (talk) 23:09, June 2, 2018 (UTC) She doesn't really think he's nuts (she only skimmed and saw a few words), but things will definitely by interesting from here. Especially depending on what Drew does (or has done. I haven't looked to see the update yet, but I will right after writing this). Flopfish3 (talk) 00:25, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Ooooooh, things are about to get spicy! I'm about to have Kara start combat, but before she does quickly teleport to Camp and get Nata to safety. In my brain I was wondering who she should leave Nata with (and thinking that this is a great place to inject a crossovery thing), so I'm messaging another user about doing an RP where their character watches over Nata for a little while :) If things take too long, I'll just have Kara reappear and Nata being with an unknown trusted demigod. Cheers! Flopfish3 (talk) 02:18, June 3, 2018 (UTC) My brain is already impatient lol. I'll update the RP and do the seperate cossovery thing later :) Flopfish3 (talk) 15:11, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Sounds good to me :) I'll just have Kara do one more thing first before I let Drew's boss stop her. Incidentally, if you're wondering about Kara's eyes, don't worry, it'll be explained... (Hint: Hera 9-month powers) Flopfish3 (talk) 23:42, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Apologies for godmodding a little on the RP accidentally. How did Drew manage to get a shield up to block the lightning with no warning? (The speed of lightning is approximately 750 miles an hour). It's a little thing, I know. I'm sorry for nitpicking, it just didn't make sense to me. Flopfish3 (talk) 02:12, June 5, 2018 (UTC) You don't have to change it if you don't want, I'm sorry. Flopfish3 (talk) 02:14, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Re Unfortunately Hyu is very inactive, but the good news for you is that that means you automatically gain the new positions after another added week as special circumstances take place when someone is inactive. After another week please be sure to notify me if he has posted and if not, I will give you the win. New RP? Hey, I was wondering if you might want to start a new RP? Activity seems a bit slow around the wiki, I'd love to throw something new into the mix. Flopfish3 (talk) 13:40, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Terribly sorry for the super late reply You see, there's this event, the Champions of Othrys, which is, until now, ongoing, and will forever be on ongoing status if those managing it are inactive. While that event hasn't yet finished, all other quests are on hold. But since the inactivity, I'm not sure if approving quests to start will be all right. I'll try to get in touch with those people and ask them if it's okay to do so, considering the dead state the wiki is in right now ;-; Then I'll message you once they reply, okay? Re Well as rules state, you have won the challenges by default. If you could so graciously make the appropriate changes to the cabin pages (switching your character and Hyu's position on the list) while I close the challenges, I'd greatly appreciate it. Cool! Hey, no worries! Want to have Kara meet Lena or Dominick, maybe? Flopfish3 (talk) 04:11, July 3, 2018 (UTC) I'll always prefer forum over comments :) And that would be great if you'd like to! Flopfish3 (talk) 04:59, July 3, 2018 (UTC) I responded to our rp! Sorry it took so long CrystalWolf105 (talk) 16:07, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Yo, just a heads up Please don't godmod by inserting your character's posts before preexisting ones. Thanks! Flopfish3 (talk) 04:41, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Please Refrain Point taken. I didn't know that glitch existed, and that said, the edits were only three minutes apart, so I've never encountered it before - only instead getting messages that someone else had already updated the page. With the evidence at hand godmodding seemed like the logical explanation. Sorry for the confusion, thanks for understanding. Flopfish3 (talk) 13:24, July 11, 2018 (UTC) One Year! Sorry for the late post (things are quite a mess rn) Hey there! So, it's pretty obvious the wiki is going downhill in terms of activity, but I'd like to liven it up a bit. Maybe have it start getting active again. I want to start with this quest I thought of a long time ago and I didn't have the chance to play it through. And since you're one of the few users active right now, I invite you to join the quest! You can read it here. Message me when you've decided. Thank you! Jinx here I noticed that you haven't been active very much and I just wanted to see if everything was alright cause I miss RPing with you. If you need anything, I'm here for you. :) Ms-Jinx (talk) 21:00, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Activity Check Note: This is a mandatory check. If you've been active the past few months, but still received this Iris Message, kindly just reply with "yes". Counsellor Challenge Hi! I wanted to let you know Atalata has challenged Lena for Apollo Head. The forum is here! And per camp rules, Lena has the right to pick the training arena. :) Councilor challenge Well fought youre pretty skilled at combat RPs looks like i need to stay on my toes <3 Keep up the good work. Re: Sorry about that and thanks for letting me know, I'll definitely take a look and see what I can do when I have the chance your character has now been accepted as a member of Ortu! Congratulations on staying with us for a year, we're glad to have you here! This badge is yours to keep! There is some bad news. It's been way past three weeks since the date of your one year milestone (July 14th, 2018), so, unfortunately, we won't be able to give you the extra character spot. As a friendly reminder, once you hit another year milestone (and you are active/semi-inactive/official inactive), please let an admin know within 3 weeks, so that we can give you your new badge and your extra character spot!